


to you, a moment, to me, it's forever left as a scar

by rosesica



Series: privation is the cause of appetite [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Batfamily (DCU), Bookworm Jason Todd, Canon Compliant, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason is a Dork, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Resurrected Jason Todd, The Batfamily is only mentioned for now, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim has magical animal familiars, Witch Tim AU, Witchcraft, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesica/pseuds/rosesica
Summary: Tim finds Jason after he gets caught in a warehouse explosion. Witty banter and unnoticed flirting pretty much ensues.Part of my new series regarding a secret warlock/witch/wizard Tim. AU!
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: privation is the cause of appetite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611949
Comments: 16
Kudos: 358





	to you, a moment, to me, it's forever left as a scar

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, I have made another bad decision but here we are. 
> 
> This follows an idea that I've been thinking about for the past 9 months and haven't been able to execute up until now. Tim is a witch from a pretty hefty and high ranked pedigree, raised to be an expert at any kind of magic but he's a dumbass who has 0 preservation skills at all and still gets involved with the Batfam. No one knows but him because he doesn't want anyone to know and you have to respect the man's secret. He goes around fighting crime like a normal Joe but when someone gets really hurt, he intervenes with his magic to heal them. He never used his magic to hurt, only heal.

"Hood, get up." Tim stressed as he shook Jason who was slumped on a ventilation vent on the rooftop a few buildings away from the exploded warehouse (which most likely belonged Black Mask as Jason's been pretty much very dedicated to ruining his life and business) that Tim pulled Jason away from. "I need you to at least lean on me so I can get you to a safehouse and fix you up."

"Hey Replacement, ya came to see your big ol' brother?" Jason's voice sounded woozy, dazed most likely by the blow to his head from the power of the explosion. _ Well at least he's ranked high on the response part of the Glasgow exam.  _

_"_ Don't worry I won't tell Big Wing that ya're into me and m'dashing looks. We wouldn't want to break his vindictive jealous little heart, would we Timmy?" _He's delusional. He would've tried to stab me by now._ Tim looked at Jason's injuries, seeing that his predecessor was pretty much battered and knowing that not even if he made it in time to a safe location would he be guaranteed that Jason wouldn't lose conscience and suffer minor blood loss. If Jason wasn't still on the fence regarding the family, only abiding their rules by using rubber bullets instead of the real thing, then he would take him to the manor to receive care from Alfred but it would violate the teeny tiny 0.13% of trust that Jason had in Tim. _What can I do? What can I do? I have a safehouse close by, 4 blocks away but what guarantee do I have that Jason won't faint on me also that I'd be able to take him on my own? For as much strength training I do, I'm not going to be able to carry his whopping 215 pounds of sheer pettiness and love for Jane Austen and make sure that he doesn't faint on me while we're on the way. I'm going to have to do it, ain't I?_

**_"Irene, I need you to make sure that no other Bat comes here for now. I need to help Jason."_ ** Tim called for his Snowy Owl familiar, Irene who was perched close by them. She looked at Jason with golden 'murder' eyes, most likely contemplating the benefits of helping Tim with Jason.

**"Alright Master. Isn't it a better idea to let the Red Bat die like this?"** Irene scoffed, ruffling her feathers at the thought of aiding the man who almost murdered her Master in cold blood. Tim was 99.9% certain that if he managed to give his familiars more magic that allowed them to have a stronger presence on the physical plane, which would give them human appearances, Irene would look exactly like his mother (however only with silver blonde or platinum hair); a thought that tended to frighten Tim but also intrigued him. 

**_"I'm going to ignore you said that. Please Irene."_ ** He heard Irene scoff once more before she flew away to watch the perimeter for Tim. 

Tim hacked the locks on the Red Hood helmet, removing it from Jason's head; noticing that the elder had decided not to wear a domino under the helmet ( _ if B was here, he would have your ass on a silver platter by now for being too cocky)  _ which made things easier for Tim to know whether Jason was still conscious for this next step; which was Make Jason Talk. 

"Jason?"

"Hmmm?" Jason's teal eyes shifted onto Tim, looking dazed and drowsy as if he would fall asleep in any minute if Tim didn't do anything and Jason couldn’t fall asleep, it would be very counter-productive.

"I think Mary Shelley is a better author than Jane Austen, I don't know but she just speaks to me on a personal level." Tim waited for the reaction, there were only two outcomes for this sentence: 1. Jason would instantly be on his ass or 2. Jason wouldn't answer because his brain just can't anymore. Tim really hoped the first would happen. Jason closed his eyes and inhaled before exhaling a sigh and reopening his eyes to look at Tim with a more awake look on his face and a teeny tiny bit of bookworm rage in his Cobalt blue eyes. 

"Timmers……. I'm going to act like you didn't say that sentence. Sure you can like Mary Shelley because she is a revolutionary in science fiction literature but it's pretty unfair to compare her to an avid romance author such as Austen, if you're going to compare Shelley to someone then make it someone in the same genre as she is." Jason began his avid bookworm rant about how the comparison was unfair;  _ he's pretty cute when he's not trying to stab me and prefers to talk about how literature was Man's greatest gift to this wretched TikTok obsessed world.  _

Tim decided to take advantage of Jason's sudden burst of lucidity -something that he could frame the effects of the spell on Jason's love for literature and not something else- and placed a hand on Jason's forehead (under the guise of checking for brain damage), casting a small healing spell on Jason while he was ranting his ass off on how the comparison was horrible. Jason wouldn't feel 100% healed but at least he wouldn't have a concussion, which would be dangerous, and would manage to haul his ass over to Tim's safehouse.

"Do you feel better, Hood?" Tim interrupted Jason's rant, who looked offended at Tim's interruption. "You must be, if you're upset about my decisions regarding classic literature."

"'m not upset. I just think that your point of comparison is so fucking wrong, Replacement. They’re 2 completely different people and 2 completely different genres, Pretender." Jason bit back with a smirk before grimacing. "Though I still feel like shit."

"Sorry, was I supposed to compare Austen to one of the Bronte sisters? Well, an explosion does that. Come on, I'll get you patched up." Tim held a hand out for Jason to grab so he could help pull him up. They both made way to Tim's safehouse that he would have to change since as a true student and child of Bruce Wayne; he was not okay with revealing things to people, Tim instantly disabling the security for them to enter. Jason instantly plopped down on the couch before groaning in pain, hand moving instantly to place pressure on his left flank where he most likely felt most of the pain from impact. 

"Take your suit off, I need to fix you up." Tim announced as he started looking for the medical supplies that he kept hidden, removing his cowl as he looked. Tim only heard Jason curse under his breath before he heard Jason moving and removing his suit. Once he found all of the supplies, he turned to see Jason who had a few burns as well as some pieces of shrapnel that were embedded in his skin; Tim also made notice of the scars that Jason received pre-Resurrection. Once he was allowed in the Bat Cave, Tim made sure to thoroughly read Jason’s autopsy report; Call him a creep all you want but he needed to know which were the most common injuries on the job.

"How bad does it look, Dr?" Jason asked dramatically when Tim laid eyes on him, Tim simply rolled his eyes and started administering general anesthesia at some of the worst cuts, he removed his gauntlets knowing that it would be better for his fingers to have better mobility.

"Forgive me Sir, but I believe that you won't live past dawn." Tim played along with a faux British accent that would horrify Alfred as he started removing the pieces of shrapnel in Jason. Jason scoffed in shock.

"Then call my wife, let me say my good-byes."

"Sir, you're single."

"Then marry me and be my wife till my last breath." They both stared at each other before Tim let out a snort, shaking his head and putting the tongs with shrapnel on the bowl that he got for it, grabbing the needle to start suturing the open cuts once the bleeding had ceased.

"You should try out acting if you ever get tired of terrorizing Sionis, his goons and the rest of Gotham's exuberant rogues." Tim humored Jason with a wink as he sewed up one of the cuts. "I'd pay a hefty price to watch you enact Romeo and Juliet at the Gotham Theater. I can already see the ads, **"Jason Todd as Romeo Montague in the Gotham Theater's rendition of Romeo and Juliet. Obviously sponsored by Wayne Enterprises and it's subsidiary, Wayne Entertainment",** it has a nice ring to it. Nah you seem more like a Mercutio."

"Nah, I think I suit Macbeth better. Don't you think so, Timmers?" Jason mused as Tim started placing gauzes on the freshly sewed cuts to make sure that they could heal on their own but also to avoid Jason poking at them or worse, the wounds opening up.

"Yeah, you should try it out. Babs could make up a whole new identity for you if you want to but remember you have to ask Babs nicely. But I think that you would have to try your luck." Tim leaned back looking at Jason. Tim often wondered what would Jason be like if he hadn't died, been brought back to life, thrown into a green pit of violence and rage along with being emotionally gaslighted by Bruce's bitter ex and her gross dad; sure he didn't know him personally, aside from a few times when they saw each other at charity galas or events and his parents would tell him to say hello to the second son of the most powerful man in the city since Tim went to boarding school and Jason went to Gotham Academy, they never crossed paths academically, but he knew what everyone said about him. Tim was certain that Jason would've made it into an Ivy League university; he's one of the smartest people Tim has ever met besides Jason actually liked ( _ likes _ , does it still count? If you die and then brought back from the grave, are your interests still the same?) school and studying, he didn't do any sports despite having a great aptitude for them instead choosing to study, volunteer at the academy's library and pretty much be smarter than every rich trash enrolled in the academy.

When Tim used to follow and observe how lost, brutal and careless Bruce had become after he lost Jason, it made Tim wonder if he could try to bring Jason back from the dead. He knew the rituals, he had the blood connections but his mother always said that bringing people from the dead tended to have adverse effects on the dead but since they were from a family that had a special covenant with those from the Underworld, the retrieving of the soul would be quite easy.  _ Sweet Timothy, thanks to my blood, the blood that runs through your veins, the blood of those who came before you and I; death is not an issue. We can have whatever we wish for as long as we know the exact steps. If everything is done perfectly then you will have that what you wish for, my sweet darling boy. _ Tim was certain that his mother knew who Tim wished he could bring back to the land of the living although with certain conditions, there was only one person around Tim’s age who had died recently, Tim liked to think that his mother was disappointed by Tim not actually acting upon his wishes of almost having a zombie at his disposal. She always did say that the only thing about Tim that disappointed her was his kind heart; she always said that someone would rip it out and he would simply allow someone to run away with his heart.  _ Maybe she was right, maybe she was wrong. I’ll never know, sadly I don't have a list of everyone who’s broken my heart. Though Dick is on it, even though it wasn't intentional. Now that I think about it, I've been mostly betrayed and let down but never heartbroken. Ha! I win this round, Mom.  _

As Tim cleaned up the cleaning utensils, Jason laid down on the couch muttering about pain and headaches, from the corner of his eye he could see Irene perched on the balcony looking at the scene with contempt; she was also accompanied by his second familiar: a raven named Kirk after his beloved Star Trek captain. Tim was certain that if Conner ever heard the name he would never let it die so that's why no one can ever know. As he walked back to the couch, Jason was looking at him with a soft look in his eyes; if Tim didn't know any better he'd say it was affection but that would be dumb. Jason hated Tim 99% of the time, the remaining 1% was due to moments like these in which Tim would help him without making much of a fuss nor ratting him out to Bruce.

"You know what, Replacement?" Jason hummed as Tim's violet blue eyes locked into Jason's cobalt eyes, Jason seeming amused while Tim felt anxious.  _ Maybe he'll try to kill me or maybe he'll just lightly stab me, it's pretty much a game of odds with Jason. _

"What?" Tim snarked back as he broke eye contact, putting on his gauntlets knowing that he needs to go back on patrol and pretty much double time on Jason's territory and his own.

"You're way prettier without that stupid condom cowl of yours." Jason mused with a smile as Tim gawked in shock.  _ I don't know if I should feel insulted or complimented on that. I know the cowl is ugly but that's the best I got for now but what……? It must be a side effect from the spell saying things that aren't true.  _ "Also don't ever cut your hair, it looks cute the way you have it now."

"Now I'm going to go cut my hair out of spite."

"Rude."

"Just sleep the headache off Jason since its making you say stupid stuff that I know that you would never mean if it weren't for your explosion induced headache. When you get better, you can go. I have some cereal and some other foods that you can eat. Oh I also have poptarts in case you don't want to cook." Tim rambled as he started getting out of the window. 

"God, you're like a 10 year old." Jason grumbled, Tim not hearing the rest over the sound of his grapple being shot out and Tim throwing himself out into the air. 

"Can't even take a whole-hearted compliment. What am I supposed to do? Deliver roses? Nah, he'll just think it's because of some Ivy pollen, knowing the moron." Jason whined as he tried to get comfy to take a small nap on the couch "Better luck next time, Todd."

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached the end, thank you for reading this. Please comment, kudos and bookmark.  
> If you have any questions regarding the AU, I'll gladly answer them.


End file.
